The truth is, I love you
by Aalana
Summary: Recueil d'OS. *potentiels spoilers sur la saison 6 *


Bonjour! ;)  
J'ai décidé de commencer un recueil d'OS huhu, j'essaierai de poster de manière assez régulière.  
Cependant, je dois avouer que je suis un peu en panne d'inspiration ce ce moment, mais paradoxalement j'ai vraiment envie d'écrire. Donc, si vous avez des idées à me proposer n'hésitez surtout pas! Ca me rendrait service d'ailleurs haha. ^-^

Merci à **_Jaylie's Ink_** pour la correction :3.  
Bonne journée, et bonne lecture!

_**Aalana**_.

* * *

\- Tu es prête Teresa?  
\- Oui, presque! répondit-elle, occupée à renouer ses cheveux dans un chignon élégant, laissant quand même quelques mèches s'échapper et venir affiner son visage crémeux et plein de tâches de rousseur.  
Elle se regarda dans le miroir, miroir qui lui renvoya une vision assez satisfaisante, et sortit de la salle de bain.

\- Tu es magnifique, lança Patrick Jane, son collègue et depuis peu amant. Teresa le gratifia d'un sourire de remerciement et reprit :

\- J'imagine que tu ne veux toujours pas me dire où nous allons?

-Non, je ne veux pas en effet, lui rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire malicieux. Tu viens?

Elle décida de ne pas insister et acquiesça, lui prenant le bras pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leur voiture.  
Elle commençait à s'habituer à ses surprises. En effet, Jane lui en faisait en permanence. Que ça soit au travail, où elle avait par exemple trouvé le jeudi dernier un énorme bouquet de roses rouges sur son bureau - il était très fleur bleue - ou lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, comme maintenant. Elle ne considérait plus ses "manières de travailler" comme des surprises. Ce n'était plus ses affaires. Au temps du CBI, quand elle était chef, c'était effectivement à elle de le superviser, de le surveiller, mais plus maintenant, fort heureusement d'ailleurs. Elle s'était souvent demandé si elle et lui en seraient là aujourd'hui, ensemble, heureux si elle était toujours sa patronne.  
Il ne lui avait donné aucun indice sur l'endroit où ils allaient, ainsi avait elle décider de porter un chemisier vert, mettant en valeur ses yeux et un pantalon noir moulant; le connaissant, elle savait qu'elle pouvait par exemple partir au Brésil ou bien aller déjeuner au restaurant du coin. Elle adorait son côté imprévisible, son côté surprenant.

\- Teresa?

Elle secoua la tête, rangea ses pensées, lorsqu'elle remarqua que la voiture s'était arrêtée. Elle sortit, et inspecta rapidement du regard l'endroit où ils étaient. La voiture était arrêtée en bordure de la route, à l'orée d'un bois, et seule la lumière de la route les éclairait, il faisait déjà nuit noire. Elle frissonna, et vit alors Patrick lui tendre un gilet.

"Il avait anticipé ma réaction", sourit-elle.

Il lui prit la main, et la guida vers un sentier qui se dirigeait vers la forêt.

Au bout d'une demie heure, il lui banda les yeux, et elle comprit qu'ils étaient donc bientôt arrivés. C'était bien lui ça, vouloir garder sa surprise jusqu'au bout... Et enfin, lentement il lui défit son bandeau. Teresa contempla le ciel, émerveillée.

Ils se trouvaient dans une clairière, les arbres laissant filtrer une lumière argentée et opaline. Au dessus d'elle, des milliers, des millions d'étoiles scintillaient. Elle était bouche bée, admirant la beauté de la nature et ne trouvant pas les mots pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait, tandis que Patrick la regardait regarder, un sourire aux coins de ses lèvres. Il faut croire que sa surprise avait du succès ...  
Il avait déposé une nappe sur l'herbe, sur laquelle était installée de la nourriture, et elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'en dessert il avait prévu des fraises. Il la connaissait définitivement par cœur. Il savait ses défauts, ses qualités, ses joies, ses peines, ses goûts. Il était au courant de son passé, et comprenait ses réactions lorsqu'elle se montrait un peu trop sèche, lorsqu'elle se renfermait dans son mutisme.  
Elle n'avait jamais connue une relation pareille. Des hommes, elle en avait côtoyé, mais aucun ne l'avait traitée comme ça, comme une princesse.  
Il l'observait toujours, admirant la clarté et la beauté de sa peau au clair de lune. Dieu qu'elle était belle.  
Il était tellement chanceux de l'avoir à ses côtés. Elle était sa bouée de sauvetage, son dernier espoir, et aujourd'hui, il se demandait ce qu'il serait devenu si il ne l'avait pas connue. Il ne serait probablement plus de ce monde, c'est pourquoi il voulait la surprendre, l'émerveiller. La voir aussi enchantée et ébahie était l'une des plus belles choses au monde selon lui.

Toujours silencieux, ils se dirigèrent, main dans la main vers leur petit coin de paradis.

\- Comment as tu trouvé cette endroit?  
\- Un magicien ne dévoile jamais ses secrets, tu devrais le savoir voyons, lui rétorqua-t-il, malicieux.  
Elle soupira, puis lui sourit. Oui, elle le savait.


End file.
